


Utopía

by Van_Krausser



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom, El videojuego de Horror/SciFi que cautivó a muchos amantes del 'Gore' dio paso a esta película de acción/horror/SciFi, expandiendo este universo hasta aquellos que no sabíamos del susodicho juego.</p><p>Esta historia es un preámbulo a la película. </p><p>Un leve vistazo a la relación semi-oculta de los personjes principales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopía

**Author's Note:**

> Y para mayor felicidad, lo protagonizan dos extraordinarios chicos. Karl Urban y Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.  
> Pareja más slasheable no podíamos encontrar ^^  
> En fin. Un pequeño preámbulo a la película "DOOM", aunque debo advertir que no hay escenas subidas de tono. Prácticamente, es un pre-slash. Pero puede dar paso a más tópicos de esta pareja. Si alguien más se anima, bienvenida al universo Doom-Slash. ^^
> 
> Nota infaltable.  
> Aun no tengo plena seguridad de la relación entre estos dos chicos, por una situación que se dió entre ellos en el ComicCon 2005 de San Diego, California.  
> Algo que ni yo imaginé que pudiera suceder en la vida real, pero en fin.   
> ^^ Ahora sí creo que he visto y escuchado casi de todo en este mundo.  
> De hecho, eso ocasionó una revolución neuronal slashiana en mi cabecita. Pero esa será otra historia, literalmente.  
> Medrian, a tu salud.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen ni en sueños. ¡Lástima!  
> Tampoco lucro con ellos. Sólo me divierto. ^^
> 
> V.K.

_Dormitorios de los oficiales del E.T.T.R._  
  
  
La pobre iluminación del corredor llevaba hacia la habitación un juego de sombras y reflejos que apenas ayudaban a vislumbrar las siluetas de los pocos muebles que había en ella.  
  
Aun así, Sarge la consideró suficiente.  
  
Se incorporó un poco, recargando el peso de su torso sobre su brazo y codo flexionado.  
  
Era la mejor posición para observar...  
  
Para observarlo.  
  
Tenía un buen rato despierto, dándole vuelta a sus pensamientos mientras su vista se acostumbraba a las formas apenas dibujadas por las sombras nocturnas en el cuerpo de quien compartía la cama con él.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, estiró su mano libre hasta la espalda de su subalterno, acariciándola con un muy leve movimiento.   
  
Casi imperceptible.  
  
No quería despertarlo.  
  
Tenían más de tres semanas de trabajo intenso y agotador, y lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo dormir, recuperarse y tomar fuerzas para estar listo a cualquier llamada que llegara de los altos mandos.   
  
Su pensamiento lo llamó con un dejo de desesperación.  
  
Johny   
  
John Grim.   
  
‘Reaper’  
  
Un hombre reacio, prudente; un buen líder. Un oficial a su cargo, y un amigo…  
  
Sarge sonrió con cierta tristeza al pensar en esto último.  
  
Un amigo…  
  
Era muy difícil acercarse a John, saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Todos en el grupo lo decían.  
  
‘Reaper’ se movió un poco, reacomodándose en la angosta y dura cama. Pero no despertó.  
  
Sarge lo besó en un hombro casi sin tocarlo, aprovechando el movimiento. Y volvió a acostarse a su lado, esta vez con la vista en el oscuro cielo raso de la habitación, pensando.   
  
Recordando.  
  
Lo había ganado, años atrás.  
  
El muchacho era suyo por derecho, por la perseverancia que le había mostrado en cada intento, las más de las veces frustrado, para lograr que el joven y taciturno oficial lo dejara entrar en su vida.  
  
A final de cuentas, aunque lo había logrado, sabía lo que Grim sentía por él.  
  
Agradecimiento y respeto.   
  
Agradecimiento por el apoyo que le había brindado en su carrera militar, y respeto que todo subalterno muestra hacia su superior.  
  
Pero nada más allá de eso.  
  
Sarge suspiró antes de levantarse, resignado por ese último pensamiento.  
  
Pronto se separarían, y lo más probable era que ‘Reaper’ ni siquiera lo extrañaría…  
  
De pie frente a la cama, volteó una última vez a verlo, grabando en su memoria el rostro sereno del muchacho, inmerso en un mar de sueños tranquilos. Y deseó quedarse con él para siempre, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, con todo lo que él era, para demostrarle el sentimiento que lo mantenía siempre pendiente, siempre atado a él.  
  
Pero sabía que era imposible.   
  
John estaba por despertar también.  
  
El amanecer no tardaría en anunciarse por el horizonte, y debería dejar de lado su tranquilidad, junto con esos momentos de reflexión y desencanto.  
  
 _“Ojalá…”_  pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para iniciar con sus obligaciones.  _“Ojalá algún día puedas decirme que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.”_  
  
Sin embargo, recordó que esa era una batalla perdida.   
  
Porque desear eso era desear una utopía.   
  
Tan inalcanzable como el propio John Grimm...


End file.
